Blood Ribbon
by TornadoTori
Summary: Vampires will never hurt you, unless you really piss them off ya know. OCxSasu SakuxGaara HinaxNaru many other pairings may change
1. Chapter 1

Ah, a new story and it has multiple Naruto parings and characters. I have the urge to write about vampires and humans so if you're not interested please leave. Ok I'm gonna start now. Please Enjoy.

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

It was a dark and cold night in the valley of the tall mountains. Every animal that lived in the rustling trees or on the forest floor were still, unless frightened by the shrill of the chilly wind. A cloaked figure though stalked through the trees, her boots not making any sound as she stepped along a poorly made dirt path.

The moon seeped through the leaves of the tall trees and her dirty path was somewhat dimly lit. Her deep brown eyes shimmered in the bright splotches of moonlight. Her glossed lips were pulled into a small frown that made her beautiful features quite grim. Her body moved gracefully as the wind blowing through the murky forest.

The young woman scanned the top of the trees as if looking for something, when her brown orbs fell on two shadows being cast from a dark orange light. By the eerie glow she could tell that two people were camping near by and had a small fire lit. She came to a slow stop, her throat tingling at the smell of humans. She silently pulled her hood over her shoulder length brown hair and jumped to a nearby tree branch. She smirked wickedly as her brown eyes slowly dilated to a pitch black, already tasting their blood in her throat.

After all she is a creature of the night. She was a ferocious creature that was forbidden to walk amongst the humans, especially when the sun was high in the bright or clouded sky. A dark, sinister creature which lives off blood and kills for their own sick entertainment. These mysterious creatures were known as vampires and were feared. By everyone. And everything.

Two young men sat fearfully around a burning blaze, one of them poking it every once in a while. The flickering flames made their shadows obscure on the trees. The ashes and embers floated in the air when the blonde poked at the fire once again. His bright blue orbs reflected the flames and his blonde spiky hair blew in the wind.

The other stood from his place on a boulder and removed the pot that was hanging above the fire. His face was in a tight sneer and his onyx eyes were black as the midnight sky. He nervously glanced around and accidentally dropped the pot to the ground. The blonde looked up in exasperation and sighed.

"Yo, teme what's wrong?" He asked, standing up slowly. The raven-haired boy sighed and sat on the boulder once more. "I feel like something's watching us, but I really don't know." He mumbled. The blonde chuckled and picked up the forgotten pot.

"It's ok, just relax. You know no one will be wandering around here this late." He said loudly reassuring his friend. Another voice came from inside the tent and a shoe flew at blonde's head.

"You're too loud…" A red-haired boy grumbled, stumbling out of the half-way zipped pavilion. The raven-haired boy laughed and picked up the thrown shoe.

"He is isn't he?" He agreed and the blonde huffed.

From what any stranger could tell these three young gentlemen were completely different. Sasuke Uchiha. Dark, mysterious and he is very handsome. Naruto Uzumaki. Bright, outgoing and cute in his own little way. Gaara Subaka. Neutral, apathetic, and he is sexy. The three had been friends since they could remember, and it has always been that way. They were as close as family and they could always rely on each other.

"Look out." Gaara exclaimed and Sasuke and Naruto jumped sideways. They skidded to a stop and dirt flew. The three stared wide-eyed at the dark fabric-draped person before their eyes.

"What a pleasant evening it is for me." It stated, its voice as soft as a silk ribbon. The boys could tell she was a girl or young woman when she spoke. She was in crouched position and was perfectly still. Sasuke's sneer turned into a rigid frown as the woman gracefully stood and her cloak not moving at all. Her dead stare made shivers go down all three of the boy's spines.

"It's not safe for you to be walking around these woods at night miss, it's quite dangerous." Gaara pointed out, his posture straight as a board.

"Oh no I do believe that I should be telling you its quite dangerous." Her eyes skimmed over all three of them and stayed on Sasuke for a while. She blinked after the cold wind shifted and blew her hood away from her hidden face.

Sasuke caught his breath and shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortably. He knew something was off about this stranger but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh well we're quite alright. We can handle ourselves." Naruto replied and licked his dry lips. The girl smirked and her fangs made all the boys gape. The moonlight reappeared after a few moments behind the clouds and her smirk grew. She took a step and was right in front of Gaara in a flash.

"Stop staring. It's rude." She whispered harshly, and her breath tickled his ear. He gulped and the stranger stepped back from him. She sniffed the air and silently cursed.

"You're lucky this time Sasuke Uchiha, but I will see you soon." She announced and she quickly left as she had come.

The three stared at the empty space before them. Gaara and Naruto turned towards Sasuke after two heartbeats and he stared back. A dry lump caught in his throat.

"I believe we will be seeing her very soon…" He plainly said, the fire finally going out.

Well Ta-da!! I tried to be at least descriptive so tell me if it worked, ha-ha. Review or constructive criticism please and thank you.

Peace

Tori


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of the woman who taking care of me was thick in the air, and I could easily tell she was angry. I snuck out again, a big mistake on my part. But those three boys, they cause me to be curious. Their scents were faintly familiar to me, but I just couldn't place them anywhere in my life. Well the life I can remember anyway. As far as I've lived my new life, the forest has been my home so I'm not sure how I came to know them. Maybe I knew them before I became a vampire? But if that were so, they would be long dead. It was one of the many questions I had for Tsunade.

The cottage, in which I stayed, along with my two sisters and Tsunade, came into view. The meadow was wet with the morning dew and the sun was rising slowly. My small smile dissipated quickly though. Tsunade was standing on the old wrap around porch. Her green cotton dress flowed in the wind and her caramel eyes were twinkling with anger. I noticed she had her blonde hair in a tight bun today, unusual for her. Her face was pulled into a frown and her foot was tapping rapidly. I bit my lip and I began to slow down once I was in front of the wooden stairs.

"Tori." Her voice was ice and I stopped where I was. I looked up at her waiting for her to start. She took a deep breath and I held my hand up, really not in the mood to here what she had to say. She stayed silent and I gave her a dark glare. She was hiding something and she wasn't going to tell me until I asked once again. She really didn't want me to know.

"These three boys, you know who they are?" I asked, but her stern expression didn't change. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I knew Hinata and Sakura wouldn't keep you from going, but I thought we came to an understanding that you were not allowed to go out past dark. It's too dangerous." She ignored my question as if I never opened my mouth. _'Stupid old hag.'_ I thought.

I rolled my eyes. The "it's too dangerous speech" was a way for her to get around the subject, or she would just walk away sometimes. I've asked her this multiple times, because I knew nothing of the boys that were some how affiliated with me. I was angry and I walked up the stairs. I stepped past Tsunade and twirled out of her arms reach, when she tried grabbing my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah I know, but I live for danger." I remarked and stepped into the house, the smell of eggs and toast filling my nose. My mouth didn't water but my stomach growled. It was hungry for different food though.

I shook my thoughts away of Sasuke Uchiha's pretty, pale throat underneath my teeth and the smell of his blood filling my nose. That's when my mouth began to water. I sat at the table, uncomfortable with the swirling thoughts. I hadn't even tasted human blood, and here I was fantasizing about it. Something was really wrong with me. Maybe I was sick or something? Oh well. The thoughts were fading from my mind when Sakura and Hinata noticed I was mumbling stuff to myself.

"Good morning Tori." Hinata, the youngest of us, mumbled placing a small plate in front of me. I smiled warmly.

"Morning Hinata. How did you sleep?" Yes, we sleep. We are the only ones who can. Surprised? Thought so, but I'll go into that later.

"It was ok, I was too excited." She answered her pale skin turning a slight pink.

"That's good, what are you excited about?" I asked. Sakura turned towards me and placed a piece of toast on my plate.

"We are being enrolled into a human academy." I noticed that she had make-up on and her pink hair was not in its usual low ponytail but in a French braid.

At first I laughed and they just stared at me like I was crazy. I took a bite of the toast, my appetite suddenly no longer there.

"You're joking right?" I asked my laughing subsiding, the toast still in my mouth. It tasted like ash for some reason. Sakura shook her head and Hinata took a step towards me.

"I'm afraid not Tori." They replied in unison. I stood abruptly and my chair hit the floor. They two made no movement at my reaction and I started cursing wildly under my breath. Sakura sighed and placed her long hand on my shoulder.

"The dean of the academy will be here shortly, take a shower and dress nicely." The oldest said and I growled in a response. The dean was in for an ass-kicking, and I was the one who was going to give it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3 everyone! Thanks for reading AyaseFanGirl. *sniff* you're the only one who cares hehe so tell your friends to read. K? Lol Well here ya go =]

I poked out my lip in disappointment when Sakura held out the purple floral dress.

"You have to wear something you own that's decent." She remarked and I looked down at my clothes. My black leather pants were covered in mud and the bottom of my boots were clumped with dead grass and leaves. I pulled my shirt over my head and examined it.

"Looks fine to me. It matches?" I said holding it over my right leg.

"It's black. Everything you own is black." Sakura replied, rolling her emerald eyes. Hinata nodded in agreement and pulled out one of her tan blouses. "How about this then?' She asked, holding it to my chest and torso.

"It's the same color as me." I shooed it away and Hinata laughed. "That's why I wear black. It compliments my skin tone and dark lips and dark eyes." I said and Sakura sighed heavily.

"Fine, do you have any "black" formal wear?" She asked and I could tell by her tone that she was ready to give up.

"Maybe?" I shrugged and moved to my closet. "Ok. Let me see here. Alright I have a black skirt, black t-shirt, black leather pants, another black skirt, and another black t-shirt. "Is this seriously the only things I wear? I thought I had more than two pairs of the same shirt, skirt and leather pants." I shook my head in disbelief and then the other two chuckled. I turned around and sighed.

"Sakura lemme see that dark blue blouse and Hinata let me see that white skirt you have." I cringed as I said this but I had to wear them. I really need to go shopping tomorrow or something. My two sisters handed me the items and I put them on quickly. I stared at my assortment of shoes and chose the black strapped heels. I only owned three pairs of shoes too. _'What kind of girl am I?'_ I asked myself. _'Not a very good one.'_ I answered myself.

"The dean is here! Get down here girls!" Tsunade's voice came from downstairs. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my creepy smile. The other two swiftly ran downstairs, and I took my sweet time.

A woman and a little boy stood in our living room. The woman had shoulder-length black hair and dark brown eyes. Her pink summer dress and strap on sandals almost made me gag, but I kept a straight face when I shook her hand. I bent down to the little boy and grinned.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?" I asked, as sweetly as I could. He stared at me for a moment and then kicked me in the face. I fell backward, the white skirt flying up and revealing my black lacey undies.

"Konohamaru, why would you do such a thing?" The dean asked reaching for my hand. I grabbed it and a sliver if something stopped me dead. _'What was that?'_ I asked myself as she pulled me to my feet. The other three were laughing amongst themselves.

"So entertaining right?" I remarked and huffed. The dean coughed and we all gave her our attention.

"My name is Shizune and as you know I'm the dean of Merisel Academy. Tsunade-sama

wanted to enroll you three as special students, since the circumstances are quite…interesting I guess? It's a coed school and you have eight periods, one of them being religion class. That's required at our school to graduate, and I doubt you will have any trouble with that course. You look like a bunch of smart young woman."

Shizune said and I almost died laughing. _'Oh wait until the first day of school Mrs. Dean.'_ I thought wickedly. She continued, "Lunch is an hour and the students live on the grounds if they are from a far away town or village. You guys will be staying in a boy's dorm, since you were late entries, but the boys said they don't mind. But then again I don't think any teenage boy would." She chuckled and so did Tsunade. _'Adults are so weird.'_ I thought and I could tell Sakura and Hinata thought so also. Shizune smiled and pulled her messenger bag around to her front so she could open it. "And the uniform policy is simple."

"Uniforms?" I asked out loud and Tsunade gave me her usual look.

"Yes. Dress to success, am I right Tsunade?" Shizune asked and our caretaker nodded. She pulled out a plastic baggie with Hinata's name on it. "The uniforms are worn everyday, and there are two sets of them. One for the summer and spring, the second is for the fall and winter. Since it's a year round school we thought it would be nice to have that second set." _'Year round, are you serious? Does Tsunade really believe I can make through this year round? Who does she take me for?' _I thought, visioning myself crawling back to the house with shredded clothes and a torn up book bag.

"Also the color of the shirt and insignia on the shirt determines the year or grade you're in. Hinata since you're the youngest and in the ninth year, you will be wearing this powder blue with the tiger insignia." She handed Hinata two plastic baggies. "Thank you." she mumbled, staring at the blue shirt and black skirt.

Shizune pulled two more plastic baggies out of her bag and I stared in amazement at how much it can hold.

"Alright Tori since you're in the tenth year you will be getting the white shirt and the snow leopard insignia." I slowly took the baggies and I stared in disbelief. _'Everything gets on white…I'm clumsy and this isn't going to be fun.' _I thought.

Shizune pulled out the last two baggies and handed them to Sakura. "Since you are in the last year or twelfth grade you get the black shirt with the lion. The eleventh grade is gray with a cheetah. So now you know. We have many courses that you girls will love and the teachers are great. See you tomorrow, hope you're ready." She winked and Tsunade said thank you as she started leading the two to the door.

I sighed heavily, staring at uniform. "Ew…this is going to be the worst year of my life." I remarked slowly walking up the stairs. "This sucks eggs." I swore under my breath. "I hate you Tsunade!" I shouted and threw the baggies on top of the empty suitcase and shut the door to our bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was quite hectic or I guess that's the appropriate word. Lots of screaming and clothes tossing for sure. Sakura was having a hard time; the clothes she wanted to take with her didn't fit anymore. The great thing was I got those clothes, since I'm smaller than her. Hinata was quiet as usual and sometimes grunted in frustration when something didn't fit in her suitcase. And of course Tsunade was rushing us the whole frigging time like we didn't have the two hours we had. She must've been nervous. I couldn't really tell because my nerves were shot to the curb.

We all eventually got our bags packed and headed out the door. I'm glad it wasn't a long walk or my laziness would have killed me. The sun didn't bother us, unlike the others. Well to be honest, to them, we were the "others". We stuck out like sore thumbs. Hell Sakura's hair is pink, what kind of vampire has pink hair? Anyway, the trip lasted longer than to my pleasure. Finally arriving, I turned right back around as soon as we reached the big iron gates. Tsunade grabbed the back of my shirt and I cried to let go.

"I'm going to die here! Help me!" I cried out and students and their parents stared. I whined and complained the whole way so I knew that I had probably ticked off Tsunade to no end. With her free hand she whacked me on the back of the head and told me to shut up. Hinata and Sakura giggled uncontrollably at us. I growled and shut my mouth. I felt her release me and my first thought was to run for it but my feet stayed planted to the spot I was standing. I turned around and the academy's fountain sparkled immensely. I placed my hand over my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sakura…tell me we aren't really here. Tell me I'm dreaming." I pleaded, the noises and smells overpowering.

"This is so not a dream. Look, look that boy has a puppy with him." I heard footsteps fade and I opened my eyes. I looked around, saw that Hinata and Sakura had ditched me for a cute guy with a dog, and I slid to the ground. Tsunade's scent was still strong but she wasn't in sight, so I figured she went to the dean's office. I pulled my favorite stuffed animal into my chest and placed my head on my knees. I was being overwhelmed with so many loud, crashing sounds and mouth watering scents. I sat like that for a few minutes when I heard something rolling.

That something was coming towards me and it bumped me in the back I opened my eyes and raised my head. I looked over my shoulder and a soccer ball had rolled into me. I glanced around in the bright light, seeing five or six boys waving their hands wildly for the ball. I put Snickers, my old stuffed plushy kitty, in my purse and smiled. I juggled the ball for a minute or so and lightly kicked it over to them. The boy standing the closest grinned.

"You're pretty good for a girl." I could feel my face heat up from anger and he waved his hand, motioning for me to come over. I strode over, trying to not look like I was that interested. Suddenly three scents filled my nose, sending tingles through my body. I ignored it and got closer. Holy shit, was the first thing that came to my mind. There they were, the three boys that had me curious. The one talking to me though didn't have a familiar scent, but he did smell amazingly nice.

"Do you play?" He asked and I glanced up at him, seeing the soccer ball was in his hands.

"Oh yeah all the time, since I was uh little." I never had played soccer after I was turned into a vamp but Tsunade told me I was really great at it when I was human. He smiled at me and waved his friends over.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga." Hyuuga? That was Hinata's last name before she was turned. My mouth fell open a little and I closed it quickly. I think he saw it though. He flashed a smile and I almost did a double take.

"V-vam—"

"This is Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Shikamura. Our other guy went off with two girls. One had some strange pink hair." He had known. He had to! He's the cousin Hinata was telling me about, and he knew that we were here. So we aren't the only ones attending, interesting. I plastered a fake grin on my face, and three pairs of eyes fell on me. Their mouths opened a little and I grabbed the soccer ball from Neji. They were not going to have time to talk about me.

"I'll play. Need one more?" I asked trying to keep cool. Sasuke just stared at me and the others agreed that I should play.

"Cool. I'm right defense. Hi-ya!" I threw the ball up and headed it. The ball went right towards Sasuke and it hit him square on the head, making him curse at the sudden pain. I stifled a laugh but the other five laughed so hard that they almost cried. Naruto slapped me on the back.

"I like you. What's your name?" He asked and I gulped his hand light on my back.

"Tori, nice to meet you." I mumbled and it seemed like Naruto and Gaara weren't even fazed. I glanced at Neji and he was smirking. He was covering for me, by erasing their memory, but he didn't erase Sasuke's. I wonder why. Hinata informed me that he could erase memories. I wonder…nah I don't think he erased mine.

"Nice to meet you too, Tori." Sai and Shikamura said in unison and Sasuke nodded at me, picking up the ball.

"Let's play some soccer." Naruto announced and I smiled. I believe that human school isn't such a bad idea anymore.

Whoot. Chapter 4 =] I like it. I use 'and' a lot. I need to stop that. Reviews and constructive criticism needed. Thanks for reading

-Tori/3


	5. Chapter 5

Ta-Da I am back! Now it's time to update.

I fell to the ground, exhausted and sweaty. "You guys are pretty damn good. You play for the school?" I asked, trying to ignore the pulses calling to me. I was surprised that it was Sasuke that answered me first. "Yeah, it's pretty competitive, so we have to practice constantly. We always win though." His cockiness made me crack a smile. I'm glad Tsunade gave the three of us caps for our teeth. Poor humans would be very scared if they knew we were vampires. I proceeded to stand, my mind tired, but not my legs. Neji held his hand out, I smiled a little, reaching for it. When I was on my feet, I looked around.

"This place is humongous. Do you ever get confused? I mean…I'll probably have to get a GPS for this place." Shikamaru and Naruto picked up my stuff. "You get used to it." Gaara stated, smiling.

"I can carry it." I told them, reaching for my stuff but received two grins instead.

"It's all good. We'll take you to your dorm. Do you know what number it is?" I bit my lip. If they knew I was in the same dorm with them, they would never quit following me. It always happens. I always have two or three guys from the village following me around while I'm buying groceries for goodness sake.

"Uh…not sure of the number…but it's defiantly in the same area as you guys." I picked my purse off the ground, feeling all of their eyes on me. "Shizune said that it was all that was left! Don't look at me like that." Turning around, everyone, except Sasuke, was smiling. _'Oh dear god,'_ I thought already regretting becoming pals with this boys.

"Tori!" _'Oh yay, saviors!'_ I turned around and smiled, never so happy to see Sakura, Hinata, and that dog kid. Hinata stuck her hand out, saying it was my schedule, and room key. I sighed heavily. The guys were waiting for me to tell them which room it was. Neji snatched the key from my hand and he sighed. "Damn."

"Who's she with Neji?" Gaara questioned, everyone piling around except for Sasuke. That kid really hates me, just because I have fangs. How come he doesn't have any idea about Neji? I'll just ask later. Sakura and Hinata glanced at Neji and back to the group of guys. I was beginning to worry. He was awfully quiet.

"She's Sasuke's roommate." He said the smirk as clear as day on his face as he handed my key back to me. I stood dumbfounded. _'Unfrigginbelievable.'_ Sasuke walked up to me and stared at my room key like I was doing.

"Well…nice to meet you roomie." I said quietly, his glare strong enough to melt my poor key. This year is going to be extremely difficult.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner. Mind if I help you take your things to your room?" Gaara asked Sakura kindly and she looked at her feet, blushing. "Sure." Hinata stared at her cousin, shoving a bag in his hand. "Here ya go cousin." She grinned and Naruto dropped my bags.

"Thanks blondie." I grumbled, picking up my stuff. Shikamaru laughed. "Sorry about him, Neji has been talking about Hinata since last year. Naruto fell in love just hearing him talk about her." He cracked a smile and I laughed.

"How cute. You have a girlfriend?" I asked, watching dog boy picking up the rest of my discarded bags. "Psh. Yeah he does and she's mean! Not to him but to everyone else." Shikamaru made a face.

"Kiba, she's great. Stop being a douche." He mumbled and I laughed. Kiba gave me a look and mouthed 'I'm just telling the truth,' and shrugged.

Sasuke was already about ten steps ahead of us, and I stared at his wrinkle-free uniform shirt. I glanced at Shikamaru and Kiba, who were arguing about Shikamaru's girlfriend. "Hey…do you guys know if Sasuke has a girlfriend?" I asked, feeling awkward. They are going to automatically think I am crushing on him. Shikamaru looked at me.

"Nah. He's too focused on school and family. His older brother is the only member left living after something bad happened. He doesn't want to deal with girls. It slows him down."

"Oh I see. What happened?" I asked and Shikamaru and Kiba stayed quiet.

"You just need to ask him. Not now though he doesn't seem to uh… like you much. I don't see why though. Guys don't meet a lot of girls that are so great at a sport other than cheerleading." Kiba stated and Shikamaru glanced at him. "Ino is a cheerleader. Are you trying to say something?" He snapped and they were at it again.

I wasn't paying attention anymore, only to Sasuke's back. I could see the dorms coming into view and my stomach started to flip. Roommates with a human boy for a year, I'm cool with that. I'm just wondering how long he's going to be human. I shook the thoughts away and ran smack into Sasuke, falling on my ass. Way to give away impressions. I can kick a soccer ball but I trip or fall due to no force at all. He looked behind him, and down. Sneering, he walked up the stairs, not even bothering to help me up. "Asshole." I mumbled, getting up. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry about that. Told you he didn't have time to deal with girls." I grinned at his remark.

"He's going to deal with me for a whole year!" Laughing like a maniac, I started going up the stairs. The others were trailing, talking and such. They were getting along well and Naruto wouldn't leave Hinata alone. Poor girl was very red in the face. I smiled at the sight. Hinata needs someone anyway and she doesn't even have to look hard.

I looked at my room key, exasperated. I dropped my stuff in front of the door. I knocked, hoping Sasuke would answer. My legs were screaming at me to sit down and my blood sugar was dropping. "Come on roomie…open up please. I'm about to fai—"

Sasuke's POV

'_Stupid vampire. Does she seriously think I'm going to be friendly. I wish you would switch rooms with Gaara or Naruto. I don't need a stupid girl nor a stupid vampire rooming with me and you're both. I could just kill you tonight. But wait, you don't sleep. Everything has to be difficult for me I guess.'_ I stopped, hearing the girl talking about me and felt her run straight into me. _'If she's a vampire, she has no training or something. Or she's just slow.' _I grinned at that. I turned around and at first she looked really…cute looking up at me but then I got very angry at myself. I sneered, and continued up the stairs.

"Asshole," she mumbled as she stood up.

"Yep I'm a total asshole." I replied back, even though she didn't hear me. I got to the room, opened the door and quickly shut it.

"Damn, this frigging sucks. Stupid bitch having to come and ruin everything. I was doing just fine." I plopped down on my bottom bunk, and stared at the wall. "Unbelievable." I heard Tori knocking and my first instinct was to get up but I forced myself to stay where I was. I heard her speaking through the door, and I listened.

"Come on roomie…open up please. I'm about to fai—" A thud and I looked at the door. I stood, walked to the peephole and saw Tori lying facedown in front it. I sighed. This wasn't good.

Normal POV

Sasuke opened the door and bent down over Tori. Shikamaru and Kiba both asked in unison what happened. The raven haired boy picked up the cold girl and went inside the dorm room.

"Stupid girl fainted. I guess she hasn't had her daily serving of blood." Sasuke muttered. "She hasn't what?" Kiba asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." He placed her on the couch. The guys brought in her stuff. Sasuke glanced at her purse and took out Snickers, her plush kitty. "I've seen this before." He stated, and Shikamaru laughed.

"Everyone used to have one when we were all little. She did too I guess." Sasuke nodded in agreement and placed it back in Tori's purse. Sakura and Hinata walked past the door and peeked in.

"Ah…she hasn't any food today. I'll bring you guys plates from the dining hall. If you don't mind watching her?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glanced at the girl lying on the couch. "Uh, no I don't mind." _'Do I have a choice? She might rip me apart if she doesn't eat._'

"Thanks. We'll be back." Hinata claimed and they left, shutting the door. Sasuke sighed heavily and went to his mini fridge he brought from home. He popped open a soda, sat down in a chair and just watched Tori silently. "She's kind of…cute." Sasuke told himself and laughed. "Yeah cute and killer."


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV

It had only been one day and I was completely bothered by the human stench and my vampire-hunter roommate. Sasuke Uchiha was a stud and hot but he had a horrible attitude. How does he have any idea that I've killed anyone or sucked blood, which as far as I'm concerned I haven't done either. I woke up after Sakura and Hinata shook me from my cationic state and shoved food in my mouth. The whole time Sasuke just stared at me as if he had no idea what I was doing. Even though eating is so simple to understand. Was it the fact that I was eating human food, pizza and fries, instead of sucking his pale throat dry? More than likely.

"Thanks for coming and getting us Sasuke, she does it every once in a while. She just needs sugar." Hinata smiled and patted my head in contempt with me being alright. Sasuke just nodded in her direction, not taking his eyes off of me. He understood that vampires crashed from not having sugar because blood is pumped with sugar but I don't drink it. Even if I'm dying to. His scent and the site of his neck were stirring temptations that I usually didn't have. After an hour my sisters decided to turn in for the night in order to endure the classes the next day, leaving me with the big-headed Uchiha. I continued to munch on my third piece of pizza, his onyx eyes drilling into the side of my head.

"What the heck are you staring at?" I finally snapped and Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Huh," was the response I received. Rolling my eyes and putting my pizza down I glared at Sasuke.

"You, sir, are staring so hardcore at me that my brain has laser burns from your eyes. Am I annoying you?" I asked and he huffed, standing in frustration.

"I'm wondering why the hell I was stuffed into a small dormitory with a blood-sucking fiend." His answer was what I was expected from an ignorant boy such as himself. Therefore, I jumped up hissing like a cat would. I could feel my baby fangs slide out over my human teeth and his face went ashen.

"Aw, poor baby is scared of a vampire that has never tasted blood." I mocked, forcing my fangs back where they belonged because his racing heart made the process of hiding them slightly difficult. He stepped back, confusion spread along his pretty features. His onyx eyes searched my face as if reassure himself that what I said was true. Not finding any hint of trickery he sat back down.

"Oh…sorry." I was taken aback by his apology. This guy was a stoic asshole and he just apologized to me. I grinned as a reaction and relief washed across his harsh expression, noticing that my fangs were gone.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha, here is a proper introduction." I held out my hand, grabbing his softly.

"I'm Tori. Nice to meet you roomie, I hope we have a wonderful year together. I'm looking forward to your help with math homework." I chuckled and he shook his head, shaking my hand quickly.

"Hn." He stated and I sighed. Oh well I tried to get more than a one word response out of him that was decent. To no prevail.

I unpacked my sheets and we were quiet again. He was staring at me but at his feet. I figured he was reminiscing about his family. He more than likely missed them. Even though no one told me what happened I was very aware of what happened. His family had been killed by my kind. But they were evil and had no respect for the human kind. It would be wrong to kill my own kind but the bastards that upset the peace deserve it.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your family." I stated and his eyes went cold as they traveled to my face.

"Don't speak about them." He growled and I threw my hands up in defense. "And don't even think about telling me who did it. I will find them and kill them all." With that said he got up and walked out of our dorm room. The hot air swirling and mixing with the cold in our room created condensation on the window. I don't know if it was the elements on the window that caused an illusion or Sasuke Uchiha was crying while walking down the stairs to the courtyard.


End file.
